


What in the Maker's Name are You Doing?

by SilentSlayer



Series: Dark Twisted Madness [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Dark Cullen Rutherford, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, NSFW, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot inspired by my awesome friends who I couldn't live without.</p><p>Trevelyan returns from Redcliffe to find Cullen isn't happy about her decision.<br/>He drags her off into the woods around Haven and things turn interesting from there.<br/>NSFW shameless smut.<br/>First person POV because, as Garbage says, I like to imagine I am the Trevelyan in this story, and I will not be ashamed of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	What in the Maker's Name are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts).



“Trevelyan!” The Commander yelled my name as he stormed towards me. Fire lit his gaze and a shiver crawled down my spine. I had never seen him so furious, and my own rage rose to meet his.

“Commander.” My eyes narrowed and my voice was ice as he stopped inches from my face. Gold blazed down into my blue and he snarled like a wounded animal. The reports from Redcliffe had obviously reached him already. He knew I had allied the mages and freed them, quite the opposite of what he had suggested.

“Maker’s balls woman, what were you thinking?” I jumped from the barely controlled anger in his words, but refused to look away. The muscle of his jaw twitched as he tried to restrain himself. That was always my warning to back off, but Maker damn him if he couldn’t agree with my leadership.

“I did what had to be done. After seeing the Templars in Val Royeaux, I knew the mages were the right choice. Templars are arseholes.” His hand went to his sword, and I noticed the people of Haven staring from the corner of my eye. Embarrassment crept up my ears in red hot waves. I knew I shouldn’t have insulted his former companions, but nothing in Thedas could persuade me they were the right decision to make.

“You made a grave mistake. _Mages_ cannot be trusted.” His hissed out the word mages like it burned his tongue.

I was thoroughly pissed off after he insulted me in front of the entire Inquisition. My hands went to his breastplate as I forcefully shoved him away causing him to stumble backwards. I began to stomp off towards my cabin, but the Commander had other plans.  

“You little shit! I will show you what happens to those who disgrace me.” His voice was low enough that no one else heard him as a rough hand wrapped around my arm. He began to drag me from the front gates and the crowd of people that had gathered for my return.

I fought against his hold, but he was stronger. I refused to scream like some helpless child, and no one seemed to notice the panicked look on my features. Pushing him had finally broken what little control he possessed. I knew I shouldn’t have pressed him this far, but I had miscalculated what his reaction would be.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I dug my heels into the snow as my hand went for the sword at my side. His chest rumbled with a deep laugh as he grabbed my wrist and prevented me from defending myself.  

“You want to play with weapons then?” The Commander growled before unceremoniously throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This was not the man I knew. He was always so quiet and reserved in the War Room. He led the troops with a fair sternness that endeared the men to him. Maker’s breath, I spent my nights swooning over him and wanting to taste that scar on his lip. This though, _this_ was bordering on madness.  

“Cullen please…” I said his name hoping to get him to calm down and speak to me. He continued to trudge toward the tree line, and his answer was not one I expected.

 _Thwack._ His hand came down firm on my ass as we disappeared into the forest. I cried out in pain, but a flick of desire also hit the pit of my stomach. I had told no one of my darker fantasies, and I kept my staring to a minimum. This was not the time for those thoughts to crawl into my mind.

“You will address me as Commander.” I stifled the moan as he ordered me around like a new recruit. Excitement and fear over the events to come fought for dominance inside me, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut.

He dumped me on the ground as we reached an opening in the trees. I fell hard and my limbs sprawled out as he towered over me. Andraste preserve me, his domineering presence was sexy. I might die from the perfection of it all.

“You wanted to draw your sword against me? Then _do it_!” There was a wildness in him as his own blade flashed from its scabbard. I rose quickly from the snow, but refused to grab my broadsword. My weapon would only serve to infuriate him more, and I was trying to steer him towards more pleasurable pursuits.  

We had sparred often, but he was the better warrior. I did not want to face him when calm much less in his current state. Besides, they were much better ways to get sweaty and out of breath.

“Commander, stop! You are better than this.” I appealed to him, and the corner of his mouth twitched in a sneer as he paused for a moment. I had never seen anything more enticing, or more deadly.

“Am I, Trevelyan? You walked straight into a trap for those mages! I cautioned you against this and you ignored every word I said. You could have been killed, and you deserve to be punished.” He stalked closer with each word, and I was frozen in my spot. Something about the way he said _punished_ kept me from running, even though my instincts fought against my hope for what those words meant.  

“Cu-Commander. I will not be sorry for what is done, no matter how much you disagree. The decision was mine to make.” I tremble from his nearness as his armor brushed against my sensitive skin. The cold bit into my flesh in an excitingly uncomfortable way.

He dropped his weapon as his fingers roughly grabbed my chin and tilted my face up to his own. The air around us seemed to stand still as his eyes never left mine. My throat went dry from the hunger I found in his gaze. Maybe this wasn’t just about the mages after all.

His mouth crashed into mine as he took possession of all my sense. His taste was exquisite, his scent flood me, and the sound of his deep moan had me fisting my hands in his soft golden curls. All subtly was gone, and he drank from me deeply stealing my very essence in that kiss.   

His tongue demanded entry, and I couldn’t stop myself from opening for him. My armor fell away in a flurry of movement, and a cold wind dance along my bareness as he ripped open the front of my shirt and freed me of my breastband.

The Commander stepped back to remove his own shirt and I watched with half-lidded eyes. I was so drunk on my desire that I had not noticed when he stripped of his mail, but I was thankful for it.  

“Maker’s breath, so fucking perfect.” He reached out to cup my breast as his thumb teased my sensitive nub. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out while he lower his mouth to torture me with his tongue.

“Cullen…” I forgot his earlier command as I sighed out his name. My reward was another stinging _smack_ to my backside.  

“I warned you, Trevelyan.” I was forced to my knees as he spoke, and he started undoing the bindings of his pants. I could not look away from the bulge there, and his means of punishment was clear. I licked my lips in anticipation.

“You like that, don’t you? You want to suck me dry and taste me seed on your tongue?” I nodded dumbly in response and he chuckled at my eagerness. His erection sprang free as he removed his pants and smalls. I felt no shame as I crawled to him on my hands and knees. The snow froze my palm, and gave me a delicious idea as I reached up to wrap my hand around the base of his shaft.

He hissed from the connection, but my lips caught him before he could step away. He groaned as I pleasured him, and his head tilted back in pure bliss. His hips started pumping against me as he grabbed my hair. The pain made it even more enjoyable, and I ached to reach my hand between my legs.

“STOP!” I had felt him tensing and knew he was close. He jerked my head back as he popped out of my mouth. I pouted as he pulled me to my feet, but he only drew me in for another earth shattering kiss.

“Commander! Why didn’t you let me finish?” I whined against the skin of his neck as I teased a path up to his ear. He allowed me to continue as he reveled in what I had to offer.   

“I’m not finished with you yet.” A wickedness clung to him as he traced the waistband of my pants. I tingled in the wake of his touch, but it wasn’t long before he gave me exactly what I craved.

He spun me around and bent me over before tugging my clothes down. I shivered, both from the cold and the knowledge that anyone could catch us like this.

I had never dreamed that the Commander could want me the way I wanted him. My world felt complete as he easily slid into me and filled me in one swift stroke. He paused for a moment as I adjusted to his size. I thought my heart would give out from pounding in my chest so hard.

“Perfect, simply perfect.” He purred and I could not stop the elation I felt at his praise. I wanted to tell him the feeling was mutual, but I was unable to speak as he started moving inside me.

Time ceased to exist as I began to climb towards my completion. My muscles tensed as he continued to hit the spot inside me that reduced my thoughts to nothing. Fingers dug into my hips as his movements became more desperate.

The Commander grunt with the effort and my lungs burned as I panted. A few more seconds and I would reach my peak. Ecstasy was within my grasp, and I snatched onto it like it was my only salvation.

I screamed as I came, and a roar met my ears as Cullen spilled himself inside me. We stayed frozen in bliss for several moments as our breathing returned to normal.

He slid out of me, and I stood before wrapping my arms around myself. An awkwardness seized me suddenly and I was unsure of what would happen next. 

Cullen looked just as confused as fumbled for his clothes. He avoided my gaze and looked like he was trying to leave as soon as possible. Maybe he was regretting his decision? Maybe now he thought it was a mistake? 

I had hoped this would be more than a passing fancy. Obviously, I had been wrong again. 

“I...uh…” He finally attempted to speak but was at a loss. He rubbed the back of his neck as a blush crept across his skin. I began to slip my clothes back on as disappointment hit me. It had been too much to ask for.

“It’s ok Commander, I understand.” I tried to keep the tears from falling as I shook the snow from my shirt. The buttons were ruined, but I wrapped it around myself to try and regain some of my dignity.

“Herald, wait! It isn’t like that.” His pants were back on but his shirt was still missing as he crossed the space between us. His pale skin was so beautiful against the snow, and I realized no one that incredible could ever be mine.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” My pain was turning to indignation. I felt used even though I knew the feeling wasn’t right. I had never tried to stop him once his lips met mine. My head turned away as I tried to hide my hurt.

“Listen to me.” He grabbed my shoulders before forcing me to meet his gaze. A tear betrayed me as it slipped down my cheek. Panic started to rise on Cullen’s face, and he kissed the drop away before it could fall.     

“I’m sorry. I was angry, not only about the mages but because...Maker have mercy Trevelyan.” I had started crying in earnest, and he crushed me to his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head, and I fought down the optimism that maybe he felt more.

“I lost control. Please forgive me. When I read the report I snapped. You almost died and I couldn’t bear that thought. I had to see you immediately, and I let my fear overtake me.” I leaned back as my red-rimmed eyes met the concern he held for me. His hand rose to cup my cheek, and the rough pad of his thumb stroked comfortingly along my skin. Exhaustion spread through me, and I knew rather than felt that I was happy at his admission.

“I….maybe this isn’t what you wanted. Shit, I didn’t hurt you did I?” He pulled away and I felt sorrow from the loss of his skin against mine. I attempted to speak but it only came out as a croak. Instead, I reached for him and he understood as he returned to his place in my arms.

We stood there for a while with nothing but the sounds of the forest around us. The silence was comfortable, and my head rested against his chest as I listened to his steady heartbeat.

“I...want...you.” My voice was still weak but I finally managed a few simple words. He gasped as realization hit him, and I heard his pulse quicken with excitement.

“I think I can manage that.” He gave a soft chuckle as his hands stroked my back. A smile crossed my lips as I relaxed into the perfection of this moment. Cullen returned my affection, and nothing would spoil my contentment.  

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this against my better judgement. This was another one that started as something different but plot bunnies always take us crazy places. I wanted Cullen to be an ass but tried hard not to take him too far.  
> Mayamelissa wanted more smut so here you go!  
> Love my supporters especially Mayamelissa, my beta EmeraldFrog3, and Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind who I consult on all my twisted shit 
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


End file.
